greenyphatomfandomcom-20200214-history
Greeny Phatom
Greeny Phatom, (pronounced Greeny Phantom), is an American animated television series created by Robert Stainton. It first premiered on Fox and other channels on August 13, 1995. It has quite a long run. Greeny Phatom were part of blocks on Fox. No Fox blocks, just on Fox from 1995-2004, 2005, then moved to Fox's Animation Domination block from 2005 until 2014. It moved to Fox's new Sunday Funday block on fall 2014. It eventually premiered on Cartoon Network on March 16, 2002, and is syndicated on USA Network and a few NBC affiliate networks. The show finished its run on November 23, 2004 but restarted in 2005. A spin-off series, Dr. Beanson, premiered on September 27, 1996. (Bingbang, can you please stop editing which channels air Greeny Phatom!) Timeslots August 13th, 1995: Sundays 10/9c June 17th, 1999: Mondays 7/6c September 8th, 2006: Thursdays 7/6c November 7th, 2009: Mondays 10/9c November 8th 2009: Sundays 7/6c September 17th, 2014: Sundays 7:30/6:30c History Stainton conceived Greeny Phatom in 1989 with his idea with two characters, Big Guy and Dr. Benson. They wore red instead of pink, and Dr. Benson had no mustache. In 1990, Dr. Benson changed his name to Dr. Beanson, and Big Guy to Little Guy. The show first appeared as a original unaired pilot and the comic in 1994. In 1995, 20th Century Fox Television and Sony Wonder adapted Greeny Phatom into a half-hour television series on Fox. The pilot episode was originally first aired on August 13, 1995. The show's popularity resulted in a feature-length theatrical film produced, titled Greeny Phatom The Movie, which was released on July 21, 2002, and its sequel titled Greeny Phatom The Movie 2, which was released on August 23, 2013. In 2014, Former Mock Reviewers for Hire Productions of Newhouse, North Lanarkshire purchased the rights and the other rights to Greeny Phatom for the equivalent of $99,000 (in US dollars). New episodes will be made, but using a mixture of Adobe Flash, GoAnimate, MS Paint, Scratch, Sony Vegas, Bandicam, Audacity, Blender and Cinema 4D. Development The show was first conceived by Robert Stainton, then an amateur animator at CalArts in the office of Terry Ward in 1989. The idea hit him after he came up with two characters, Big Guy, and Dr. Benson. They did not exactly look like Little Guy or Dr. Beanson. They wore red instead of pink, and Dr. Benson had no mustache. But when the year 1990 came, Dr. Benson changed his name to Dr. Beanson, and Big Guy to Little Guy. Then Robert came up with a Sing-Along Songs segment with Dr. Beanson's cousin, Dr. After that more characters came along such as Gree Guy, Geo Guy, Green Bob, Dr. PBS, and more. Now the creators had came up for a name of the show. Greeny Phatom. "It was a wierd name," said Robert, also director of the series. A conception for the pilot had came. Greeny Phatom first appeared on February 13, 1994 as a original unaired pilot and the comic. As a result, the show was financed as an independent production by 20th Century Fox Television, with the aid of the chain of American family entertainment centers known as Chuck E. Cheese's and Robert's company Greetastic. The unaired pilot is the early version of "Pilot". In 1995, 20th Century Fox Television and Sony Wonder adapted Greeny Phatom into a half-hour television series on Fox. The series was originally set to premiere on April 24, 1995 with the pilot they showed to Fox earlier that year, The Original Un-aired Pilot, but the episode was declined to be used by Fox (until it was finally preserved on the season 1 DVD in 2002). The producers of the show then decided to "go ahead" and air another first episode, "Pilot" on August 13, 1995. The entire franchise was aquired by Fox in 1996. During 2002 and 2003, reruns of older episodes were broadcast on The N (back then a nighttime programming block on Noggin (both channels are now TeenNick and Nick Jr.), and the show was promoted at Jillian's locations as part of their sponsorship of Noggin and The N. At Jillian's locations was the Greeny Zone, which contained of a Greeny Arcade machine, a animatronic show (called the Greeny Phatom Band, which was a Rock-afire Explosion animatronic show with Greeny Phatom character cosmetics), a food and drink bar serving foods such as the Bananas in Pyjamas bananas, burgers, crunchy munchy honey cakes with yellow jelly, and more, a Greeny Phatom-themed bowling alley, and a walkaround Little Guy or Little Girl. All Greeny Zones except for the ones at the Jillian's restaurants in Boston and Worcester are closed. Later in 2008, TCFTV sold Greeny Phatom to Fox Television Studios but Sony Wonder still owns the rights. Then on December 4th, the 6th birthday of the last episode of Keegan's favorite show (Monk), Fox Television Studios shut down along with Fox 21 and created Fox21 Television Studios, so then when they shut down, Twentieth Century Fox Television retained the rights to the series. Former Mock Reviewers for Hire Productions is the current copyright holder, owning the rights since the restart of this wiki itself. TCFTV, Keegan Ltd., and Sony Wonder still own the rights to help produce and distribute episodes. In 2014, Mill Creek Entertainment issued the Greeny Phatom DVD Pack. A year later, Mill Creek issued the 20th Greeny Years version of the DVD pack. Characters The character list was like it always was. This is the list: *Little Guy *Little Girl *Doctor *Dr. Beanson *Gary's Mother *Gary's Father *Santed Sailor *Dr. Mother *Mocter *Bob Beanson *Beanson *Dr. Clown *Green Bob *Dr. PBS (since 2002) *Dr. BeanClownson *Walter *Mudd Thomas *Gum *Gangster Sailor *Little Guy 2 *Geo Guy *Earthy Guy Voice cast *Robert Stainton as Little Guy *Billy Crystal as Doctor and Dr. Father *Earl Fisher as Dr. Beanson, Fabritsio,Magic-Mario, and Beanson *Hannah Waddingham as Gary's Mother *Susan Roman as Walter *Gree G. as Bob Beanson and Gree Guy *Georgia Denney as Little Girl *Lucien Dodge as Gangster Sailor *Shiela Reid as Dr. Mother *Chris Sabat as Dr. Clown *George Cromwell as Gary's Father *Todd Haberkorn as Fetus Grandpa *John Cleese as Monty Python *Emma Stone as Little Guy 2, Magic-Little Guy, and Wombidy *Mellow G. as Mellow Guy *Geo G. as Geo Guy *Tony Daniels as Little Guy 3, Pella Guy, Gum, Jakelsm, and Greenie-Mario *Earthy G. as Earthy Guy *Hugh Bonneville as Little Guy 4 *Jesse Gieser as Little Guy 5 and Snoop Dog *Taylor Robinson as Little Guy 6 *Frank Welker as Little Guy 7 *Robert Stainton as Santed Sailor and Little Guy 8 *Sebastian Koch as Sergente Beanson *Murray Cook as Pube Beason *Tom Kenny as Panted Pirate, Lucas Guy, Dr. Geo Cortex, and Green Bob *Ringo Starr as Ro-Workshop *Russi Taylor as Geo Girl *Alec Baldwin as Little Guy 9 *Denis Akiyama as Dr. PBS, and Dr. Viacom *Junior Eddie as Greeny Michael *Stary G. as Stary Guy *Denise Oliver as Little Girl 2 *Nancy Lenihan as Little Girl 3 *Syo G. as Syo Guy *Andrew Garfield as Stink Guy *Christopher Ryan as Satin Guy *Tara Strong as Dr. PBS-son *Martin Sherman as Green Bob the Second *Junior Sydney as Super Guy *Liam O'Brien as Pinky Inf. Robot *Crystal Stainton and Adbul Stainton as Little Guy 11 Films 20th Century Fox, Sony Wonder and Paramount Pictures (even though Robert Stainton put that logo at the end of the movie) produced Greeny Phatom The Movie, a film adaption of the Greeny Phatom animated series released on July 21, 2002 and re-released on February 18, 2005. The film was directed by series creator, Robert Stainton. A sequel was released in 2013. Episodes See List of episodes. Controversy There was an episode that made fun of the UK that aired November 7th, 2009 and is the 2nd episode of the 15th season of Greeny Phatom. If you wanna know more about it, see I'm With British Stupid. In UK dvd releases this episode was not put on the list. Also, there was a episode that was banned in some countries called "Grow Greeny Spot"due to it's jokes and humor being an offense to non english speaking countries. Trivia *The Greeny was where Dr. Beanson was hired. *Santed Sailor runs a place called Beach Park. *When the characters were first created, their shirts were different, since Robert made them that way. *Since 2012, the show was made to make fun of YouTube trolls on the Internet. *Since December 2013, the show was hated by people because of the "crappy animation". Most of them were tortured, was put up in a cell, and were later forced to watch Plan 9 from Outer Space over and over for the rest of their lives. *The series is tremendously popular in Iceland, where it's broadcaster, RÚV channel 1 (formerly known as Sjónvarpið) airs a one-hour two-episode back-to-back slot of the show on Friday nights, and 3 episodes of the show on their kids block, seven days a week. Commercials for Greeny Phatom merchandise can last up to 5 minutes, and the toys are abundant in the country. The translation is of extraordinary quality and full of intelligent and hilarious word play. The cast of voice actors is made of awesome as some of them are really famous Icelandic star actors. The "Bailando En Tejas" song dubbings are recorded by a well-known singer. **It's also popular in Nova Scotia as well, but not as extreme as in Iceland. *In 2015, the show was renewed for a 22nd season. Because the fans missed the show so much, they decided to do it. It aired on January 5th 2015. Now, the show airs new episodes every Monday. *Keegan Ltd. and Former Mock Reviewers for Hire Productions announced the show's 20th Anniversary on 1/3/2015. ''Greeny Phatom Live! Live productions of the show have toured, the latest one, ''Greeny Phatom Live!: Happy 20th Little Guy! is currently touring the US at theatres, convention centers, concert halls, and arenas booked. The characters appear as projections (e.g. King Liguen when flying or the talking clouds) Muppet-style puppets (e.g. Dr. PBS-son, Dr.'s son, and Pube Beanson) and costumed characters with movable mouths (that are operated by the performer biting down a rod-connected-to-the-inside-of-the-jaw and bobbing his/her head to move the mouth) and remote-control eyes (e.g. the rest of the cast). Gallery Category:TV Shows Category:Greeny Phatom Wiki Category:Featured articles